mas_roleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Voltare’s Tale
The Voltare manor was abuzz with activity after the latest invitations to a party. It was to begin at ten, late at night. People were already traveling to the gothic tower, Voltare himself simply watched from his tower, a glass of champagne in his hand, wearing his favorite suit, black and red, with flowing coattails. He was thin, yet held surprising strength. His hair was black like a ravens. He had a unsettling voice. Overall he was a strange man. Apon heading the first knock on his door, he rushed down the stairs, almost gliding, as his coattails clapped behind him. Apon teaching the end of the tall stairs he swept to the door. He opened it. He saw one for eh many nobles. The noble must have been quite intimidated, behind Voltare was a massive stain glass window of strange creatures, and the house carried a unsettling air. “I do believe this is the house of Voltare, lord of Voltare manor?” The guest said with a distinct Carolean accent. He was one of many Carolean’s to have travelled to Fife. “I am the Lord Voltare, come with me, follow now if you dare!” A line of guests watched, untrusted and suspicious of Voltare’s sudden almost singing tone. He beckoned them in. “Be my guest...come with me, gaze apon wonders of antiquity!” As he said this, he held his hands out to his stain glass, on inspection it looked quite old. “Come sit down! Rest your souls! By my hearth, it’s only our souls that shall be cold.” Voltare said. He did in fact have a singing tone, and his odd demeanor was unsettling the guest. He led them into a large dining hall lit by a ghostly flame, to a long table. Statues lined the walls, and the guests went to there seats. Voltare made a movement, and the statues, revealed to be people, moved forward and served the guests. “What a host...” One, very pompously dressed, said to her smaller friend. “I’m right suspicious. This whole manor puts me on edge.” He said. The lights lit by themselves. “Let the feast begin...” Voltare said. already there was y’all amongst the table of how he seemingly floated across the floor. “Well, you want to know why your here tonight?” Voltare said with a sly smile, all he had to eat was a glass of some red champagne. The guests eagerly nodded. “Well, I’ve heard many very esteemed peoples wondering how I got such wealth and suddenly appeared in this noble village. And well, it’s a very long story.” “Pray tell!” One aid. He did. “I was a man in the Fifian Militia, sent to Darkwood to find some stolen children. Terrifying forest. While walking in it with my squad, I saw a strange light ahead. I dashed towards it, and disappeared from the view of my friends. I didn’t know it then, but I was in a land of chaos, I was in the Outer realms.” Voltare began. “I awoke in a dark castle. Red carpets leading me onward to mystery. I walked on, through the dark. Every room was a unforeseen mystery. I met strange creatures in there, a Ghoulblin with bats wings and Dragons with hair, and I barely survived...” “As I walked, through the halls of the palace at night, I came across beige with torches in hand, they looked like slime but they had eyes, and they said to me...”Hey there Volt-Are you looking for a way out of there? Come with me, this castle never let you be.” Voltare chuckled. The rest of the party was on edge from his strange voice and stranger story. “So I followed. I greatly appreciated light, but wondered where they brought me. In a dark room with walls of purple mist, I saw an eye blink in the dark. I walked towards it clearly not learning my lesson from earlier, and was I neared, a demon popped out at me.” Category:Fantasy